Hearts of Grass
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Ella era mayor, la mejor amiga de su hermana. Él la había amado tanto como podía recordar. ¿Qué pasa un solitario día de San Valentín cuando no hay nadie que pueda detenerlos y el enamoramiento secreto de él es revelado? OS.


**_Disclaimer:_** _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ ** _beegurl13_** _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Hearts of Grass**

 **By:** beegurl13

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Sarai GN/Itzel Lightwood

* * *

 **Hearts of Grass**

Su nombre era Bella. La he conocido prácticamente toda mi vida. Era la mejor amiga de mi hermana, Rosalie, y eran tres años mayores que yo. En el esquema de la edad adulta, tres años no son nada, las personas no pestañean ante eso. Pero durante la infancia y adolescencia, tres años son el equivalente a otra vida.

De más está decir que Bella siempre pensó en mí como un hermano menor, y yo siempre me la imaginé como una diosa, enviada a la Tierra para bendecir la raza humana con su belleza angelical. En mis inocentes ojos de niño, ella era la más hermosa chica que jamás haya existido, e incluso mientras crecía, continuaba sintiéndome de ese forma.

Hubo muchas noches que Bella durmió con Rosalie, y cada vez yo traté de espiarlas, escuchar sus conversaciones, averiguar lo que necesitaba hacer y quién necesitaba ser para captar la atención de Bella. La mayoría de mis esfuerzos fueron estropeados por mi madre, quien insistía que dejara a las chicas solas y no causara ningún problema. Eso no era lo que quería hacer, pero no se lo podía decir a mi mamá.

Especialmente no podía decirle acerca de la vez que tenía catorce y accidentalmente vi a Bella en ropa interior mientras se estaba cambiando en el baño. La erección que esa visión había creado en mí fue insana, y fue por lejos la experiencia más erótica de mi vida, hasta ese punto. La forma en que sus manos subieron su camiseta sobre sus tetas... sus dedos lentamente desabotonando sus shorts, luego tirándolos de sus caderas y dejándolos caer al piso... después observar mientras se inclinaba para recoger su ropa descartada, su ropa interior rosa subiéndose un poco y mostrando un poco más de sus nalgas... Silenciosamente regresé hacia mi habitación, agarré una camisa sucia del piso, y me masturbé como nunca me había masturbado antes. Fue increíble.

Bella y Rosalie se fueron a la universidad el año siguiente. Estaban emocionadas, aunque ambas parecían un poco nerviosas, también. Fui con mis padres a dejarlas, y las ayudé a trasladar las cosas a su dormitorio.

—Gracias, Edward —dijo Bella, mientras yo cargaba su televisión hacia la habitación de ella, después de subir cinco tramos de escaleras con la más vieja y sucia televisión acomodada en mis manos.

—Seguro, no hay problema. —Mis brazos literalmente se sentían como si fueran a caerse, pero no iba a decirle eso.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Quiero decir, apenas puedo cargar esa cosa a lo largo de la habitación, es tan vieja y pesada. —Sus manos se estiraron y apretaron mi bíceps, sonriéndome—. ¿Has estado ejercitándote? Lindo. Vas a hacer a algunas chicas en la secundaria de Forks muy felices.

Su risita sonaba en mis oídos mucho después de que ella había dejado la habitación, y me apuré a encontrar un baño, ansioso por aliviar la masiva erección que su toque había causado. Mis padres me preguntaron a dónde había desparecido, pero después de decirles que me había perdido, no pensaron mucho más en eso. Bella y Rosalie, por otro lado, se rieron y murmuraron de ida y vuelta entre ellas.

—¿Viste algunas tetas universitarias, Edward? —bromeó mi hermana.

—Ewww, no. Y además, no te diría aunque lo hiciera, eso es asqueroso.

—¿Por qué es asqueroso? La mayoría de los chicos de tu edad han visto pechos antes —se rio Rose.

Suspiré, recordando las tetas de Bella y cómo de suaves y bamboleantes se habían visto en su sostén de encaje rosa ese día en mi casa.

—Ohhh, él ha visto algunas —bromeó Bella, codeándome en las costillas—. Dinos de quiénes eran. ¿Fue esa chica Jessica? Sé que a ella le gustas. ¡Oh! ¿O qué sobre Tanya? Digo, es un poco grande para ti, pero oye, ha estado alrededor, podría enseñarte cosas.

Bella y Rose se rieron mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. Había solo una chica que quería que me enseñara cosas, y ella iba a estar viviendo a tres horas lejos de mí, en un dormitorio de la universidad con mi hermana. Era imposible.

Las chicas caminaron con nosotros hasta el auto cuando fue nuestra hora de partir. Rosalie me pegó en el brazo y me dijo que me extrañaría, después fue a abrazar a mis padres. Bella se quedó parada silenciosamente al lado mío, sus manos metidas en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

—Diviértete en la escuela sin nosotras, Edward.

—Oh, sí, será genial, estoy seguro —mascullé de vuelta, mis palabras llenas de sarcasmo.

—Tendrás diversión, no te preocupes. Solo encuentra una linda chica, eso ayudará a pasar el tiempo —se rio, después miró hacia un grupo de chicos parados en el otro lado del estacionamiento—. Oh, hombre, voy a amar la vida universitaria.

Igual que en Forks, yo no era nada más que un dulce hermano pequeño para ella. Eso rompió un poco mi corazón ese día, mientras nos alejábamos del campus de la universidad, y la observaba coqueteando con varios otros chicos. Ella nunca me vería de esa forma. Silenciosamente recé para que un día, de alguna forma, ella pudiera.

 _ **Tres años y medio después...**_

El tiempo había volado. Esperaba con ansiedad cada vacación, descanso y fin de semana largo, con la esperanza de que Bella y Rosalie vinieran a casa de la universidad, solo para visitar. Vinieron un par de veces, pero la mayoría, se quedaban en la universidad, o salían de viaje con cualquier idiota con el que estaban saliendo en ese momento. Alrededor del comienzo de su segundo año, que era mi penúltimo año en la secundaria, Rose me dijo que Bella finalmente tenía un novio serio. Su nombre era Jake. Lo odiaba. Incluso su nombre sonaba estúpido y pretencioso.

No pensé mucho en eso, asumiendo que romperían tarde o temprano. Entonces un día mi mamá me pidió que llamara a Rose y averiguara cuándo estaría en casa para el Día de Acción de Gracias. El teléfono sonó y sonó, y cuando fue finalmente contestado, todo lo que escuché fueron gemidos y respiración pesada. Entonces la voz que había ansiado escuchar susurrando en mi oreja, dijo el nombre incorrecto. «Oh, Jake», vino a través de la línea, fuerte y claro. Después de eso, dejé de esperarla. Para Navidad me había liado con Tanya Denali y le había pedido salir a Jessica Stanley. Ella era linda y dulce, aunque un poco en el lado tonto. No me importaba, ella mantenía mis pensamientos lejos de Bella, y estaba agradecido.

Las cosas con Jessica duraron hasta nuestro último año, hasta que ella se fue a California con una beca. Aparentemente, la chica que yo pensaba que era solo una rubia tonta era alguna especie de genio de las matemáticas, lo que me sorprendió por completo. Nos separamos en buenos términos, ambos queriendo lo mejor para el otro, y yo decidí quedarme en Forks, trabajando para mi tío y tomando algunas clases en la universidad comunitaria. Era una forma de ahorrar dinero y además no tener que dejar completamente a todos mis amigos. No tenía pareja, principalmente porque no quería una chica de secundaria, y las chicas universitarias que conocía solo querían una cosa.

En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, estaba guardando esa cosa para una cierta chica, quien probablemente había olvidado que incluso existía. Pero aun así, esperaba.

Entonces pasó. Las estrellas se alinearon, los ángeles cantaron, los cerdos volaron, el karma finalmente me reembolsó... Demonios, era incluso viernes trece. Bella vino a casa por el fin de semana. Ella y Rose llegaron el viernes a finales de la tarde, ansiosas por el fin de semana largo lejos de la escuela y del "drama" ahí. Mi madre accidentalmente dejó escapar que el perfecto Jake de Bella había sido pillado con otra chica, y Bella lo dejó. Él no se dio por vencido fácilmente, sin embargo, el novio de Rose, Emmett, cargó a ambas en su jeep y dejaron el pueblo. Yo sabía que Bella probablemente estaba herida, pero me dije a mí mismo que estaría allí para ella, ayudando como pudiera.

Esperé alrededor toda la noche del viernes, preguntándome si ellas querrían salir a algún lado o simplemente salir de la habitación de Rose, pero no lo hicieron. En su lugar, conocí mejor a Emmett mientras asaltábamos juntos la cocina a la medianoche. Él me puso al día sobre Jake y lo canalla que era. Me sentí mejor por haberlo odiado desde la primera vez que escuché su nombre. Solo deseaba que él no hubiera roto el corazón de Bella y volverla tan molesta como Emmett dijo que estaba.

Resulta que ella no estaba muy molesta de que él la hubiera estado engañando. Estaba molesta de que la hubiera estado engañando con una de sus amigas cercanas, en el dormitorio siguiente al de ella. Aparentemente, el piso entero sabía antes que Bella lo hiciera, y estaba humillada por cuán grosero él había sido cuando ella lo acusó. Quería volver a la universidad con ellos y dar caza a Jake, pero Emmett me aseguró que él tenía algo en mente. Cuando finalmente me fui a la cama esa noche, había decidido que me gustaba Emmett. Era un buen chico, y estaba realmente feliz de que Rose lo hubiera encontrado.

Al día siguiente, Bella durmió hasta alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Merodeé por la casa toda la mañana, esperando captar un vistazo de ella, quizás llegar a decir hola. Para cuando me di cuenta que estaba despierta, ella ya estaba en la ducha, y yo sabía que pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que terminara.

Algunos de mis amigos estaban dando una fiesta esa noche, para todas las personas solteras, así podíamos celebrar San Valentín sin el fastidio de escuchar a la gente decir: «Oh, ¿no tienes una cita este año? Eso es tan malo». No necesitaba la compasión de nadie, y no podía esperar para relajarme con mis amigos y ponerme muy borracho.

—Así que, Edward —dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

—¿Sí? —pregunté. Estaba curioso, y podía decir que ella quería algo. Se tiró en el sofá al lado mío, mirándome y sonriendo.

—¿Sabes que es San Valentín hoy?

Asentí en respuesta, todavía esperando descubrir lo que ella estaba buscando.

—Bueno, Emmett como que quiere llevarme esta noche a celebrar, pero Bella está aquí, y todavía está un poco desanimada por toda la cosa de Jake el traidor. Sé que ella no quiere ir a cenar con nosotros, y mamá y papá van a salir por la noche, así que ella simplemente estará aquí sola, porque estoy suponiendo que tú tienes planes.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres, Rose? —pregunté, esperando que lleguara al punto.

—Bueno, me estaba preguntando si quizás tú podías llevarla contigo hoy cuando salgas.

—¿De verdad? No creo que ella acepte salir conmigo.

Rose sonrió.

—Sí lo hará. Además, solamente ponla borracha y déjala tener algo de diversión con personas que no conoce. Lo necesita, créeme.

Estuve de acuerdo, pareciendo resignado en el exterior, pero gritando de alegría en el interior. Tendría a Bella para mí, toda la noche, en San Valentín. Sabía que no podría hacer un movimiento o cualquier cosa, pero podía hacerla pasar un buen rato y hacerle olvidar al idiota que rompió su corazón. Quizás podría incluso poner algunas bases a trabajar para que algo pase en el futuro con nosotros. Le dije a Rose a qué hora estaba planeando irme esta noche, después me apuré hacia mi habitación por algo de privacidad mientras llamaba a mis amigos y determinaba los planes de la fiesta.

Cuando dieron las ocho en punto, hubo un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Entra! —grité, no queriendo levantarme de la cama. Estaba viendo televisión, tratando de pasar el tiempo y no ponerme muy nervioso. Suponía que solo era Rose, diciéndome que ella y Emmett estaban yéndose, pero cuando miré hacia la puerta, vi a Bella en su lugar.

La forma en que ella se veía todavía me quitaba el aliento, igual que siempre lo había hecho antes. Su cabello estaba un poco más largo, rizado en las puntas. No había creído que podía ser posible, pero durante los años ella parecía haberse vuelto incluso más hermosa, con sus labios llenos, sus ojos brillantes, y su siempre presente sonrojo. Noté sutiles cambios en su cuerpo, también. Los vaqueros y la camisa ajustada que estaba usando enfatizaban su delgada cintura, sus estrechas caderas, y sus grandes pechos. Yo siempre había pensado que ella era preciosa, pero al verla parada en mi puerta, todos los demás pensamientos en mi cabeza se desvanecieron. Todo lo que me quedaba era el hecho de que estaba en presencia de pura belleza, y traté muy duro de luchar contra los nervios en mi interior que estaban de repente fuera de control.

—Hola, Edward —dijo, empujando la puerta abierta y lentamente caminando hacia la habitación. Miró alrededor—. Luce diferente aquí.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, sí, reorganicé las cosas un par de veces desde la última vez que has estado aquí. — _«Sé genial, sé genial»,_ estaba en constante repetición en mi cabeza mientras la miraba.

—¿Sin pósteres de chicas en motocicletas ahora? —preguntó, riéndose solo un poco.

Me reí también, recordando las modelos con poca ropa sentadas a horcajadas de enormes Harley Davidson que había puesto en mis paredes cuando cumplí catorce. Creí que mi madre tendría un ataque al corazón ese día, pero mi papá solamente se rio y la sacó de la habitación, asegurándole que era parte de la vida de un adolescente, y que no estaba, en realidad, volviéndome un pervertido.

—No, no desde hace un tiempo.

La observé caminar cerca de mí, sus dedos ansiosamente retorciéndose juntos.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos esta noche?

Palmeé el colchón al lado mío, insinuándole que se sentara, después me esforcé por tomar una profunda respiración sin dejarla que se diera cuenta.

—Bueno, algunos de mis amigos están dando una fiesta. Íbamos a tenerla en la casa de alguien, pero sus padres no se fueron por el fin de semana como él pensaba. Con esta ola de calor golpeándonos, pensamos en aprovechar el clima cálido y hacerla afuera. Así que, puede que quieras una chaqueta, pero por lo demás, creo que deberíamos estar bien.

Normalmente, febrero en el noroeste del Pacífico era frío. Helado hasta los huesos. Pero este año, por alguna razón, la temperatura máxima diariamente por la pasada semana había estado en los veintiún grados, y no habíamos tenido nada de lluvia. Era un fenómeno de la naturaleza que sucediera, pero no me estaba quejando.

—Bien, eso suena divertido. Así que, ¿una fiesta universitaria, eh? ¿Voy a conocer a alguien ahí? —preguntó.

—Sí, quizás a algunas personas. La mayoría son de Port Angeles. Los conozco de mis clases universitarias ahí, pero tú puede que conozcas a algunos de ellos.

—Genial, suena como algo bueno —dijo. Podía decir que ella no estaba emocionada, pero deslicé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la jalé hacia mí. Estaba orgulloso del hecho de que había logrado mantener mis nervios controlados hasta ese momento, y mi mano no estaba ni siquiera temblando cuando la puse en su hombro.

—Será divertido, no te preocupes. ¿Dejaría yo que tengas un desagradable día de San Valentín?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y le di mi sonrisa más boba, intentando romper la tensión. Ella se rio.

—No, supongo que no. Bien entonces, ¿a qué hora empieza esta fiesta?

Miré hacia mi reloj.

—Probablemente en cualquier momento. Pongámonos en marcha, ¿qué dices?

Asintió, parándose de la cama y yendo a buscar su chaqueta. Una vez que ambos estuvimos listos para salir, nos dirigimos hacia mi camioneta y nos subimos. Ella se veía fantástica sentada al otro lado de mí, el brillo de las luces iluminando su cara.

—Gracias, Edward. De verdad aprecio que me lleves esta noche.

La miré rápidamente, viendo sus ojos alicaídos y su cara seria.

—Es mi placer, créeme.

—Lo siento si arruino las cosas, no quiero hacerlo. Solamente no he estado de mucho humor para fiestas últimamente.

—Así he escuchado. Pero oye, no te preocupes. Vas a pasarlo bien esta noche, te lo prometo. Y solamente tú, estando conmigo, está haciendo mi noche, así que no creo que arruines las cosas. Va a ser genial, ya lo verás.

Sus labios se alzaron en las comisuras solo un poco cuando me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien.

La fiesta estaba en lo mejor cuando llegamos. Una gran fogata estaba encendida en el centro del campo, y había un gran establo atrás donde una barra improvisada había sido puesta.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —le pregunté después que estacionamos cerca de los otros autos y comenzamos a caminar a través del campo.

—Claro —dijo, quedándose cerca de mí.

Agarramos unas cervezas y después hicimos nuestro camino de vuelta hacia el fuego. Las personas estaban paradas alrededor, sentadas en troncos, y recargados contra los autos, y todos parecían estar pasando un buen momento. Presenté a Bella a todos mis amigos que vi, y unas pocas personas que ella conocía de sus días en la escuela vinieron y le dijeron hola, también. Ella sonreía mucho y parecía estar pasándolo muy bien. Después de un tiempo, me ofrecí a traerle otra bebida mientras ella se sentaba a charlar con algunas chicas que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Hola, Edward —escuché mientras estaba parado en el establo agarrando la cerveza que Bella quería.

—Oh, hola, Lauren.

Lauren era una chica en una de mis clases. Yo sabía que le gustaba, y era linda, sin embargo sabía que principalmente quería una cosa de mí. Había escuchado que les decía a algunas chicas que yo era caliente y probablemente grandioso en la cama. Después de eso, dejé de ser tan agradable con ella y me permití estar a la defensiva cada vez que ella estaba alrededor.

—Te vi entrando con esa chica. ¿Es tu novia?

—No, es la amiga de mi hermana. ¿Por qué? —pregunté, queriendo alejarme de ella, pero sabiendo que debería al menos tratar de ser educado.

—Solo me preguntaba qué posibilidades había de que te fueras conmigo a mi casa esta noche, en vez de con ella. —Movió sus caderas de un lado a otro un poco mientras me bateaba sus pestañas, dándome su sonrisa más insinuante.

Sonreí y me reí.

—Lo siento, Lauren, pero tendría que decir cero a menos que cero. Si me disculpas.

Me alejé de ella, no molestándome en girar y ver la mirada que estaba seguro tenía en su cara. Bella me sonrió cuando me acerqué, y esa era la única mirada que quería ver toda la noche.

—Gracias —dijo, estirando el brazo y tomando la bebida de mí.

Vi unos cuantos chicos que conocía sentados al lado del fuego, y caminé hacia allí para hablar con ellos. Una hora después, me di cuenta que Bella estaba parada en la caja de mi camioneta con algunas chicas más. Estaban bailando y cantando con la canción que estaba sonando en el estéreo de alguien. La forma en que ella movía sus caderas, balanceándolas lentamente de un lado a otro, causaba cosas en mí, y me sentí comenzando a endurecerme ante la sola idea de cómo esas caderas podrían sentirse debajo de mis manos. Nuestros ojos se encontraron unas cuantas veces, y en cada ocasión ella me sonrió, normalmente guiñándome antes de girarse y darme una buena vista de su parte trasera. Su largo cabello colgaba en ligeros rizos por casi toda su espalda, y cuando ella se mecía de un lado hacia otro, su cabello se balanceaba y se movía, la luz del fuego sacaba destellos de él. Era fascinante, y no podía dejar de mirarla.

Después de varios minutos más, estaba listo para irme. Bella y sus amigas habían dejado de bailar por un momento, y estaban sentadas en la parte trasera de mi camioneta, riendo y pasando un buen momento poniéndose al día. No había tenido nada para beber por un tiempo, así que sabía que estaba bien para conducir. Había un lugar donde quería llevarla, así que con unas pocas palabras y un asentimiento, les dije adiós a mis amigos y caminé hacia mi camioneta.

—Señoritas —dije, ofreciéndole a cada amiga de Bella mi mano, y después ayudándolas a bajarse de la caja de mi camioneta. Bella se quedó sentada mirándome, su boca abriéndose cuando me vio levantar la compuerta trasera.

—Edward, qué...

—¿Adelante o atrás? —le pregunté, mis ojos centrados en los suyos.

—¿Qué? —respondió con una risa.

—Adelante o atrás —dije más lentamente.

Sonrió con suficiencia.

—Atrás.

—Lo tienes. —Di la vuelta por el costado de la camioneta, abriendo la puerta, y subiéndome. Podía escuchar la risa de ella mientras encendía la camioneta y me alejaba de la fiesta. Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas y ella podía escuchar la canción sonando en la radio. Su risa hacía a mi corazón acelerarse y a mi estómago agitarse, y sabía que necesitaba mantenerme bajo control antes de que mi boca soltara la forma en que me sentía por ella. Eso era algo que no estaba totalmente listo para admitir todavía, especialmente desde que estaba seguro que Bella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Lo más probable es que siempre sería el hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga, no importa cuán duro intentara desprenderme de ese título.

—¡Amo esta canción! —gritó—. ¡Súbele el volumen!

Miré a través de la ventana trasera abierta para ver solamente sus caderas y piernas mientras se ponía de pie en la caja de la camioneta, agarrándose de la cabina para sostenerse. No estaba manejando muy rápido dado que estábamos en un camino de tierra, pero pude escuchar su voz cuando comenzó a cantar. Afortunadamente para mis oídos, no era tan mala, y disfruté escuchándola arrastrar las palabras de la canción.

Después de unos minutos, su cabeza apareció en la ventana, seguida por sus hombros, torso, caderas, y piernas. Se rio mientras se subía y acomodaba en el asiento una vez que estuvo toda adentro.

—Estoy divirtiéndome mucho esta noche —dijo mientras se movía sobre el asiento y se sentaba justo al lado mío—. ¿Dónde me estás llevando, Edward? —Sentí su nariz contra mi barbilla, su cálida respiración en la piel de mi cuello. Eso envió escalofríos a mi columna.

—Eh, solamente quería mostrarte este lugar, no es muy lejos.

—Bien, si tú lo dices. —Su mano aterrizó sobre mi pecho, no deteniéndose hasta que estaba descansando en mi hombro y ella se había apretado contra mí—. Vaya, realmente has crecido, ¿no, Edward? No eres solamente el pequeño hermano de Rose ahora.

Sonreí, contento de que se hubiera dado cuenta, pero pensando que probablemente había algo más llevándola a decir lo que había dicho.

—Creo que alguien tuvo demasiado alcohol esta noche.

—Bueno, tal vez sí, pero eso no significa que no sea verdad, ¿cierto?

Me reí de sus comentarios, tratando de mantener mi humor en torno a mí mientras continuábamos abajo por el camino. Su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro, y disfruté cada momento de eso. Sabía que lo más probable es que nunca pasaría de nuevo, y quería recordarlo por el resto de mi vida.

Una calle más pequeña se separaba del camino muy transitado en el que estábamos viajando, y doblé por la oscura calle.

—No vas a volverte el asesino del hacha conmigo aquí afuera, ¿verdad? —bromeó.

—No, cariño, nada de eso. —Puse la camioneta en una parada en el medio de una gran pradera cubierta de pasto. A un lado estaba un pequeño arroyo que desembocaba en un estanque. Yo sabía que Bella y Rose habían nadado en él cuando eran niñas, porque Rosalie me lo había enseñado, también. Abrí la puerta, bajándome, y estirándome por la mano de Bella. Ella se bajó justo detrás de mí, y solo una vez que sus pies estaban en el piso miró alrededor, finalmente dándose cuenta dónde estábamos.

—Por Dios, Edward. ¡Este es el estanque de Weber! Todo este terreno solía pertenecer al padre de mi amiga Angela. ¿Cómo supiste sobre esto?

Las luces de la camioneta estaban iluminando sobre el agua, causando que destellara y brillara. Bella trotó delante de mí, bajando el leve terraplén y hacia el agua. Se paró a poca distancia de ésta y rio, girándose para mirarme.

—Solía nadar aquí todo el tiempo. Siempre me gustó aquí.

—Lo sé, Rose me contó —dije mientras caminaba hacia ella—. Ella me trajo aquí, también. Solo pensé que podría gustarte verlo.

Nos quedamos parados en silencio, uno al lado del otro, mirando sobre el agua.

—Es tan hermoso —dijo—. Sabes, cuando el sol se pone, hay árboles a lo lejos, y se ven como si estuvieran en llamas, por la forma en que los rayos del sol los iluminan.

—Sí, es lindo, pero no creo que sea la cosa más bonita aquí. —El licor que había tomado más temprano en la noche estaba haciéndome más valiente de lo normal. Eso, añadido a la forma en que Bella había actuado hacia mí en la camioneta, me hacía querer decirle cómo me sentía, pese a mi mejor juicio. Era lo que siempre había sentido por ella, pero estaba nervioso. Algo sobre la forma en que ella me miró unos instantes después calmó mis nervios.

—Edward —dijo en voz baja, mirándome con sus grandes ojos marrones—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

La miré fijamente.

—Estoy diciendo que eres más hermosa de lo que cualquier puesta del sol jamás podría ser.

—Oh, por favor —dijo, poniendo sus manos contra mi pecho y empujándome a modo de broma. Desafortunadamente para mí, la orilla del estanque estaba húmeda y resbaladiza, y la poca fuerza detrás de su empuje fue suficiente para sacarme de balance, y enviarme rodando al agua.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh, Edward, lo siento mucho! —gritó Bella, sus manos sobre su boca mientras me observaba pataleando en el agua, tratando de encontrar algo de tierra firme para pararme. Pronto mis botas estaban hundidas en el barro, y estaba arriba, caminando hacia ella. Tan pronto como supo que yo estaba bien, estalló en risas. El sonido haciendo a mi corazón cantar, y aceché a través del pasto hacia ella.

—Crees que esto es gracioso, ¿eh? —pregunté con mi voz más amenazante, agua goteando de mí. Estaba empapado, y no tenía nada que perder.

Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras lentamente se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Edward, no... no, ¡no! —gritó, pero era demasiado tarde. La agarré alrededor de la cintura, levantándola sobre mi hombro, después di la vuelta y tomé algunos grandes pasos de regreso al agua. Esta vez ambos caímos, su grito rompiendo el silencio de la oscuridad.

Cuando me enderecé, secando el agua de mi cara, Bella estaba arrodillada al lado mío, escupiendo y riendo tan fuerte que escucharía su risa por años.

—¡Edward Cullen, te voy a matar! —se rio, después se lanzó por mí. Su cuerpo chocó contra el mío y nos envió a los dos a zambullirnos de nuevo bajo el agua. Mis manos agarraron firmemente sus caderas, no queriendo dejarla ir mientras ella se revolvía y trataba de alejarse de mí. Ella chilló y se rio, simplemente permitiéndose pasar un buen momento. Sabía que ella lo necesitaba, y estaba contento de que era el único capaz de darle esto. Continuamos persiguiéndonos el uno al otro alrededor del estanque, cada uno tirando abajo al otro varias veces mientras uno trataba de salir. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo nos salpicamos y jugamos en el agua, pero pronto ambos estábamos temblando y nuestros dientes estaban castañeando.

—Deberíamos salir, antes de que terminemos enfermos —dije, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y ayudándola a salir.

Caminamos hacia el lado del pasajero de mi camioneta, y ella se apoyó en ésta mientras yo abría la puerta, llegando detrás del asiento por las mantas que mantenía ahí. Su sonrisa cuando le pasé una estaba llena de diversión, y no pude evitar extender mi dedo índice y quitar la gota de agua de la punta de su nariz.

—Bueno, no eres tú simplemente un señor preparado —dijo, tomando la manta de mí y abriéndola así podía envolverla a su alrededor—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que puede que no sea la primera chica a la que se le ofreció una manta de tu camioneta?

Me reí.

—No, tú eres la primera chica, no te preocupes. Y no puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de estar preparado. Tú conoces a mi papá, él tiene cualquier herramienta que podría alguna vez necesitar en el baúl de su auto, por las dudas.

Sonrió, sabiendo cuán cierta era mi declaración.

—Bueno, me gusta eso. Especialmente en este preciso momento porque me estoy congelando. —Tiritó un poco y jaló la suave manta más ajustada a su alrededor, enterrando la nariz en los bordes de ésta.

—Aquí, déjame calentarte —dije, dando un paso hacia ella y envolviendo mi manta alrededor de sus lados. Nuestros pechos estaban presionados el uno contra el otro, y giré mi cabeza, colocando mi mejilla contra su frente. Ella estaba callada y quieta, permitiéndome jalarla más cerca de mí.

—Esto es lindo —dijo en voz baja, y sentí sus dedos, que estaban todavía agarrando su manta, estirarse y agarrar mi camiseta. Mis manos frotaron arriba y abajo sus brazos y espalda, lentamente y con cuidado mientras yo respiraba tanto de ella como podía. Incluso empapada y oliendo como agua de estanque, ella estaba increíble. Como su cuerpo continuaba temblando, tuve una idea.

—Sabes, si nos quitamos esta ropa mojada, podemos ponerla en la camioneta y prender la calefacción. Es posible que se sequen más rápido de esa manera. Luego podemos simplemente acurrucarnos en las mantas hasta que la ropa esté lista.

No sabía si ella aceptaría mi idea, pero no eran las dos de la mañana todavía, y no estaba listo para que la noche terminara.

—Supongo que podría funcionar —dijo, mirando hacia arriba para encontrar mi mirada—. Te vas a dar la vuelta, sin embargo. No quiero que veas nada que no deberías ver.

Una risa burbujeó a través de mi pecho, y el recuerdo de ella desvistiéndose en mi baño llegó inundando toda mi cabeza. Estaba seguro que ella no tenía idea que yo ya había visto todo lo que podría estar viendo otra vez esta noche, pero no le podía decir eso. No todavía.

—Está bien, puedo ser un caballero, supongo.

Se rio y después me dejó ir, empujándome de ella un poco antes de girarse para enfrentar la camioneta. Me giré y miré al otro lado, escuchando mientras su ropa era desabotonada, desabrochada, y sacada de su cuerpo. Tomé la oportunidad de empezar a remover la mía, también, y pronto estábamos en nuestra ropa interior y mantas. Extendimos nuestra ropa en el asiento de la camioneta, prendí y cambié la calefacción al máximo. Subí el volumen de la radio un poco, también, y dejé una de las ventanas abiertas así podíamos escucharla.

Para cuando estaba listo, Bella estaba sentada en el pasto cerca de la camioneta, reclinada y mirando las estrellas.

—Es tan bonito afuera, ¿no crees? —preguntó, sus ojos enfocados en el cielo.

—Sí, es lindo —acordé, sentándome al lado de ella y mirando hacia arriba, esperando ver lo que la tenía tan cautivada.

—Es Orión. Me encanta esa constelación. No podemos verla todo el tiempo, pero justo ahora, en este tiempo del año, me encanta. Me encanta ser capaz de mirar hacia arriba y verla allí en el cielo. Es de verdad increíble, ¿sabes?

—Sí, es un poco genial.

Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro por un rato, mientras ella me contaba acerca de algunas de las diferentes estrellas y constelaciones, y cómo su padre se las había enseñado en sus muchas acampadas durante su infancia. Después de un rato, ella se había movido más cerca de mí las suficientes veces hasta que nuestros muslos se estaban tocando, además de nuestros pies y hombros.

—Tengo una confesión que hacer —dije en voz baja. Sabía que podría terminar odiándome después de que escuchara lo que tenía que decir, pero era una oportunidad que yo sabía tenía que tomar. Este era mi momento, mi única vez, y me arrepentiría por siempre si no lo intentara, al menos.

—Bien —dijo, mirándome con preocupación en sus ojos.

—Bueno, mira… si te hubiera observado desvestirte esta noche, no habría visto nada que ya no he visto antes.

Estuvo callada por varios segundos, mirándome.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, pero me di cuenta que no se alejó de mí o parecía molesta. Quizás eso era una buena señal.

—Bueno, unos años atrás, estabas pasando la noche con Rose, y se me ocurrió abrir la puerta del baño, y juro que no sabía que estabas ahí. De todas maneras, te estabas desvistiendo, y no pude evitar observar mientras te desvestías hasta quedar en ropa interior. Estabas tan hermosa, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada.

No la miré, en su lugar mantuve mis ojos enfocados en el suelo enfrente de mí, tratando de verla por el rabillo del ojo. Si iba a golpearme, quería estar listo.

—Oh, bueno…

—Lo lamento, no tenía la intención, pero si pudiera volver en el tiempo, no lo cambiaría. Quiero decir, tenía un gran enamoramiento por ti, así que...

Sonrió.

—Tengo una especie de confesión que hacer, también. Sabía que me veías ese día. En realidad, como que lo planeé.

—¿Qué? —dije con sorpresa mientras la miraba, viendo la sonrisita en su cara.

—Bueno, sabía que ibas a meterte a la ducha, así que me apuré hacia el baño y dejé la puerta sin seguro a propósito. Te vi mirándome por el espejo, pero no creí que lo hubieras notado. Pero entonces saliste disparado y no te vi por el resto de la noche. Pensé que seguro te había asustado de por vida, o ahuyentado o alguna cosa.

Sonreí.

—Uh, no, no me asustaste.

Estaba avergonzado de que ella había tenido justo el efecto contrario, y yo había pasado toda la noche masturbándome con las imágenes que estaban consumiendo mi cerebro.

—Bueno, ¿dónde fuiste, entonces? Quiero decir, esperé por ahí toda la noche, solo deseando que estuvieras bien. Di por sentado que me odiabas después de eso.

Me reí.

—Oh, no, era prácticamente lo contrario al odio para mí. Sí, pasé la noche en mi habitación, pero no porque estaba molesto contigo.

—Bueno, ¿entonces por qué? —preguntó, su voz sonando muy sincera.

—Uh, de verdad preferiría no decirlo.

Pude verla observándome por varios segundos y después su boca se abrió.

—Oh mi Dios, Edward, ¿estabas masturbándote en tu habitación? ¿Por mí?

Bajé la cabeza, dispuesto a que la realidad de mi situación despareciera. Deseando estar en cualquier lugar pero no al lado de ella en ese momento. Pero desafortunadamente, el destino había decidido jugar una cruel broma conmigo. Justo cuando creí que todo iba muy bien, todo se vino abajo. Bella sabía que me gustaba, sabía que la había visto casi desnuda, y sabía que me había dado placer con la visión de ella. Estaba jodido, y no de la forma que había esperado.

—Oh, Edward, está bien. Me encanta que hicieras eso, es muy dulce.

—¿Dulce? ¿Estás bromeando? Me complací a mí mismo después de comerte con los ojos sin tu consentimiento.

—Edward, tenías mi consentimiento, solamente no lo sabías. Y además —dijo, apoyándose contra mí, su cara mirando la mía—. Quizás si hubieras salido de tu habitación esa noche, no habrías tenido que complacerte tú mismo.

Incliné la cabeza rápidamente, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—No eras el único con un enamoramiento, Edward.

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse confusas en ese momento. Bella estaba sentada al lado mío, diciéndome que uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi juventud había sido planeado por ella, y que no solamente quería que la viera semidesnuda, me habría tocado esa noche porque tenía un enamoramiento conmigo, igual que yo lo había tenido con ella. Como todavía lo tenía con ella.

De repente, el karma era mi mejor amigo de nuevo, y la observé fijamente, rogando que no estallara en risas y me dijera que todo había sido una gran broma.

—Entonces, sé que es probablemente tonto de mi parte incluso preguntar, pero con el paso de los años, ¿se fue tu enamoramiento, o…? —dijo en voz baja. Su cabeza todavía estaba en mi hombro, pero ella estaba apartando la mirada, sus ojos mirando a algo enfrente de nosotros, y no enfocados en mí ahora.

—Bella, no creo que mi enamoramiento se vaya alguna vez. Tú eres un poco difícil de olvidar.

—¿Sí? —murmuró, y asentí.

Nos sentamos en silencio por varios minutos, como si ambos supiéramos lo que estaba pasando, y los cambios que nuestras acciones traerían.

—Edward, yo solo… no puedo dar por sentado nada aquí, ¿bien? Rosalie es tu hermana, y es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo. Si hiciéramos algo esta noche, y las cosas terminaran mal entre nosotros, ella me odiaría por eso. No puedo perderla, así que si tú no eres serio acerca de esto, entonces deberíamos irnos antes de que algo pase.

Me estiré, poniendo mis dedos bajo su barbilla y alzando su cara, así sus ojos podían encontrar los míos.

—Soy serio acerca de esto. Además, somos adultos, y creo que si Rose tuviera que elegir entre nosotros, no sería mi lado en el que ella se subiría. —Me reí ante el pensamiento de Rose alguna vez escogiéndome sobre Bella. El pensamiento parecía ridículo, y sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

—Estás equivocado, sabes. Ella puede actuar como que no le importa, pero lo hace. ¿Por qué crees que nunca hice un movimiento contigo antes de hoy? Ella sabía que tenía un enamoramiento contigo, y probablemente sabía cómo te sentías, sin importar si te diste cuenta o no. Sé que ella no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera herido, pero es ferozmente protectora de ti, Edward. Créeme cuando te digo que sé cómo reaccionaría si algo malo pasara entre nosotros.

—Bueno, nada malo va a pasar, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —suspiró.

Me moví un poco más cerca, dejando que nuestras frentes se tocaran antes de inclinarme un poco más y presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Ella parecía estar un poco nerviosa, pero supuse que no lo estaría más. Yo todavía era virgen, y sabía que Bella no lo era. Estaba en verdad esperanzado de que para el momento en que el sol saliera, no lo sería más, pero sabía que eso conllevaba traer a colación el tema de mi inexperiencia, y estaba un poco avergonzado por ello. ¿Podía decirle a Bella que había estado esperando por ella? ¿Me haría parecer patético e inseguro?

Mientras nuestros labios se movían juntos, cada uno presionándose fuerte y succionando un poco con cada pase, mi nerviosismo comenzaba a disminuir. Esta era Bella, la chica que había amado la mayor parte de mi vida. Las cosas estarían bien. Tenía que creer eso.

Nos besamos y besamos, hasta que estaba comenzando a sentirme embriagado de ella. Su mano estaba en mi cabello y su manta se había caído un poco. Podía ver la piel de gallina justo encima de su sostén, y quería calentarla.

—Ven aquí —dije, estirándome para agarrarla y jalarla hacia mí.

—¿Qué? —dijo, riéndose mientras yo agarraba con torpeza mi manta.

—Aquí, en mi regazo. Envolveré las mantas alrededor de nosotros, para mantenerte caliente.

Su sonrisa era dulce y tímida.

—Estoy bastante caliente como estamos, solamente estando al lado tuyo.

A pesar de lo que dijo, ella estuvo pronto sentada a horcajadas en mi regazo, con mis brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura y nuestros labios fundidos juntos de nuevo. Cuando su lengua se precipitó, la sentí primero en mis labios, después en mi lengua. Deslizó su lengua en mi boca, acariciando y moviéndola suave y lentamente contra la mía. Me había liado con chicas antes, pero nunca había sido besado así. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y una sensación de temor comenzó a descender sobre mí.

Me separé un poco, besándola por el cuello y a lo largo de la clavícula.

—Bella —susurré contra su piel de gallina—, ¿esto no es solamente una cosa de rebote, verdad?

La mano que estaba deslizándose por mi espalda se detuvo, y ella se separó de mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntarías eso?

Pude ver un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos, y no quería que pensara que no confiaba en ella. Pero necesitaba saber, por mi propia cordura, si yo solamente era cosa de una vez para ella.

—Sé que has estado con otros chicos, y necesito estar seguro de que esto no es solamente una forma de superar al último y estar lista para el próximo.

Sus manos se movieron a mis mejillas, después se deslizaron a mi cuello, sus pulgares descansando a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—Edward, esto no es un rebote. Tú eres mucho más que eso. Y sí, he estado con otros chicos, pero tú has estado con otras chicas. Así es cómo las cosas funcionan, ¿sabes?

Sonreí. Aquí vamos.

—De hecho, no he estado con ninguna otra chica.

Me miró por un largo momento, antes de sonreírme.

—Sí claro, como sea. Como si fuera a creer eso.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Es verdad.

—Pero has tenido una novia. ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca dormiste con ella?

—No, nunca lo hice. —Levanté la mirada para encontrar sus ojos—. Estaba reservándolo para alguien especial.

—¿Edward? —Su cara estaba muy seria, su ceño arrugado y sus ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado para otro de mi cara.

—Estaba reservándolo para ti. Siempre has sido tú, nadie más podría alguna vez dar la talla.

Sus dedos se movieron a lo largo de mi piel, mientras sus labios encontraban los míos. El beso fue suave y dulce, no había urgencia en él. Todo lo que sentía era pasión y deseo y necesidad, y parecía provenir de ambos.

—¿Tienes un preservativo? —preguntó, su voz baja y susurrante.

—Sí, en la camioneta.

Sonrió contra mi piel.

—¿Por qué tienes un preservativo si no estás teniendo sexo?

Me reí.

—Nunca dije que no quería tenerlo, solo que no lo hice. Más bien, no podía. —La jalé de nuevo y la miré—. No podía hacerlo.

Su sonrisa iluminó toda su cara.

—Ve a buscarlo.

—¿Estás en algo? Como, ¿control de la natalidad o algo así? —pregunté. No estaba seguro de lo que tenía que preguntar antes de hacer el amor con ella, pero pensé que el tema de los anticonceptivos debería al menos ser tratado.

—Sí, estoy con la píldora, y no te preocupes, estoy limpia.

—Yo también. Estoy limpio, quiero decir.

Se rio.

—Lo sé, confío en ti. Y solo para que sepas, no he estado con tantos chicos, así que no es un número loco ni nada.

Mis manos trazaron arriba y abajo su cintura, yendo hasta el borde de su sostén, luego de vuelta a la cintura de su ropa interior.

—¿Cuántos chicos hubieron? —Me estaba torturando a mí mismo, sabía eso. Aun así, parte de mí necesitaba saber a lo que me estaba enfrentando. Por supuesto, ella había estado con hombres que sabían lo que estaban haciendo, y yo no lo hacía. Iba a palidecer en comparación con ellos, y quería estar preparado.

—Bueno, como cuatro chicos. Tres de ellos, fueron unas pocas veces cada uno, nada importante. Pero el cuarto fue un montón. Quiero decir, lo hicimos un montón —dijo, su sonrisa desapareciendo cuando sus ojos se centraron en mi clavícula en lugar de mi cara.

—Bien —suspiré—. Confío en ti, no te preocupes. —De repente ella se veía muy insegura acerca de las cosas, y mi pulgar suavemente frotó círculos en su espalda mientras trataba de asegurarle que no me preocupaba de su pasado. Incluso si lo hacía.

—Edward, ve a buscar el preservativo —murmuró, después me miró—. No lo quiero porque esté preocupada sobre cualquier cosa, lo quiero por ti. Hará que dures más. Si esta es tu primera vez, quiero que sea buena para ti. Quiero mostrarte cómo se supone que debe ser, y lo más probable, a menos que tengas un preservativo puesto... vas a acabar después de treinta segundos.

Se rio y los dos sonreímos, besándonos unas cuantas veces más, antes de que finalmente me levantara y corriera a la camioneta. La dejé con ambas mantas, mi piel de gallina apareciendo por el aire fresco de la noche mientras corría sobre el pasto hacia la puerta. El calor del interior de la cabina fue bienvenido, y rápidamente agarré un par de preservativos de la guantera. No que asumiera que necesitaríamos más de uno, pero con mi suerte, el primero se rompería, y me encontraría corriendo de vuelta hacia la camioneta. Solo que estaría completamente desnudo esa vez.

Cuando regresé a ella, Bella tenía extendida una manta en el suelo debajo de ella, y estaba acostada, con la otra manta encima de su cuerpo.

Me sonrió y noté un atisbo de timidez en sus ojos. No estaba seguro sobre por qué ella podría posiblemente estar nerviosa, después de todo en realidad ella había hecho esto antes. Su brazo movió la manta a un lado, permitiéndome acomodarme al lado de ella, pero no antes de darle una buena mirada al sostén y braga que estaba usando.

Mi pene se retorció. No podía evitarlo. Había estado luchando con una semi erección toda la noche, pero con la forma en que ella se veía... me rendí. Estábamos acostados en el pasto, bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas, casi desnudos. Era el mejor momento de mi vida.

Me incliné sobre ella, dejando que mi pierna cubriera la suya y separando sus piernas un poco. Sus ojos estaban brillando mientras me miraba, tan dulce y hermosa.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? —pregunté en voz baja, después bajé mi cabeza para besarla.

—Mmmm, justo ahí, creo —murmuró contra mis labios. Mi mano se envolvió alrededor de su mejilla, mis dedos enterrándose en su cabello, e incliné su cara mientras profundizaba el beso. Sentí sus manos serpenteando alrededor de mi cintura, frotando arriba y abajo mi piel, haciéndome estremecer de deseo por ella.

Mientras nos besábamos, me volví un poco valiente, y mi mano se deslizó por su cuello y pecho, posándose en su seno izquierdo. Mi pulgar se frotó sobre su duro pezón que podía sentir bajo la tela de su sostén, y apreté muy suavemente, sintiéndola arquearse con mi toque. Gimió y dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado cuando comencé a besar su cuello, succionando su piel mientras pasaba. No sabía si dejaría marcas en ella o no, pero un poco esperaba que lo hiciera. Quería verla usando un recuerdo de que había sido el único en hacerla sentir bien. Solo tal vez, podía ser el único que la arreglara y pusiera junta después de que el imbécil de su exnovio la arruinara.

Mientras la mano de Bella se movía hacia abajo, jalando mis caderas contra las de ella, parecía como que ella quería más de mí, también, y quizás ella estaría feliz si la marcaba antes de que volviera a la escuela.

Continuamos besándonos, nuestras lenguas acariciándose la una a la otra mientras nuestras manos se familiarizaban con nuestros cuerpos. Cada pulgada de su piel era tan suave como siempre había imaginado que sería, y la sensación de sus húmedos, hambrientos besos en mi cara y cuello casi me hacen venirme. Cuando me susurró que le quitara el sostén, casi acabé. Mis manos temblaban un poco cuando me estiré detrás de ella, buscando el cierre.

Sus labios sonrieron contra mi garganta.

—Está en el frente.

Nunca había sacado uno con cierre frontal antes. Los pocos sostenes que le había sacado a Jessica todos se prendían en la espalda, así que esto era nuevo. Como si pudiera ver mi vacilación, ella se apresuró a ayudarme.

—Mira —dijo, soltándome por un momento mientras sus manos se movían entre sus tetas. Sujetó el material y lentamente abrió cada gancho. Una vez que estuvieron todos abiertos, lo soltó, y sus tetas se esparcieron. Estaba oscuro afuera, e incluso oscuro debajo de la manta, pero podía ver cuán hermosa era, y no podía esperar para conocerme mejor con su pecho.

Mis manos frotaron, mis dedos retorcieron, mi boca succionó, mis dientes mordieron, y mi lengua lentamente lamió cada pezón. Los gemidos y suspiros viniendo de ella me estimulaban, y me sentía volverme más y más valiente mientras la noche pasaba.

—Edward, eso se siente tan bien, no tienes ni idea.

Le sonreí.

—Bueno, esta parte la he hecho antes. Son las otras cosas las que me preocupan.

—No te preocupes —ronroneó—. Te mostraré todo lo que alguna vez necesitarás saber.

Su mano se deslizó dentro del bóxer, sus dedos envolviéndose alrededor de mi adolorido pene y apretando. Murmuré una cadena de obscenidades contra su pecho, lo que la hizo reír un poco, pero mantuvo sus movimientos.

—Sácatelo —dijo, jalando la cinturilla de mi bóxer. Rápidamente hice lo que me pedía, y pronto estaba extendido encima de ella, desnudo—. Tócame, aquí —susurró en mi oreja, mientras su mano sostenía la mía y la guiaba a un lugar entre sus muslos. Podía sentir cuán caliente y mojada su braga estaba, y eso me calentó. Sabía que las chicas se excitaban igual que los chicos lo hacían, pero nunca había experimentado eso de primera mano.

—Dime qué hacer, cómo te hago sentir bien —dije entre los besos que estaba dejando por todo su pecho, hombros, y cuello.

—Así —arrulló, jalando mis dedos al borde de su braga y después empujándola a un lado. Deslizó mi mano arriba y abajo por su suave, desnuda piel, y me di cuenta de cuán húmeda estaba—. Tócame aquí, simplemente de un lado para otro. Y si tus dedos encuentran un agujero, empuja.

Su mano soltó la mía, moviéndose de vuelta a mi pene y rápidamente retomando donde lo había dejado.

Estaba resbaladiza, lo que había visto en las muchas porno que había mirado a lo largo de los años. Sabía que era común para las mujeres ir depiladas, aunque la mayoría generalmente tenían un poco de pelo en esa área de su cuerpo. Mientras mis dedos continuaban trazando a lo largo de su piel, húmedos con su excitación, no podía sentir nada más que suave piel. Casi como por instinto, mis dedos se movieron un poco más abajo y encontraron una entrada, la única que mi pene más quería. Empujé mi dedo hacia adelante, en ella, y la sentí arquearse cuando lo hice. Ella estaba muy húmeda y la piel adentro estaba porosa. En todo lo que podía pensar mientras mis besos se movían más y más abajo por su cuerpo era en cómo esas porosidades se sentirían alrededor de mi pene.

—Saca mi braga, Edward —dijo. Miré hacia ella, mi cabeza completamente cubierta por la manta. Podía ver por la mirada en su cara que ella lo decía en serio, así que sin necesidad de que me lo pidiera otra vez, agarré los bordes y la jalé, moviéndome de costado cuando ella dobló sus piernas y levantó sus pies. Una vez que su ropa interior despareció, sentí su mano en mi cara, instándome a mirarla—. Pruébame, Edward.

Tomé una profunda respiración, después me moví más abajo en su cuerpo. Podía sentir sus músculos estremeciéndose mientras iba más y más abajo, su respiración acelerándose ligeramente. Mientras me acercaba, pude olerla, y tomé profundas respiraciones, esperando grabar su esencia en mi memoria, y en lo posible, en mi piel.

Sus piernas se abrieron más para acomodarme, y pronto encontré mis hombros presionados contra la parte interna de sus muslos mientras mi nariz trazaba a lo largo de la suave piel entre sus piernas. Mi lengua salió disparada, lamiendo su húmeda hendidura y causando que ella soltara un profundo, alto gemido. Su espalda se arqueó del suelo, y pronto sus manos estaban presionando mi cabeza fuerte contra su cuerpo, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello.

Tratando de recordar lo que había visto a los hombres en las películas hacer, mi lengua lamió una y otra vez, prestando especial atención a su clítoris.

—Oh, sí, eso es, justo ahí, cariño. —Su suave voz no coincidía con la necesidad que podía sentir atravesando su cuerpo, pero no me importaba. Ella era todo lo que siempre había querido, y no pararía ahora.

Continué lamiendo, mordiendo, y chupando a mi gusto, y pronto sus gemidos subieron, volviéndose entrecortados por momentos.

—Edward —gritó justo antes de que sus dedos se tensaran en mi cabello y ella se arquera del suelo otra vez. Momentos después, sentí el fluir de jugos desde su interior, y sabía que el estremecimiento que ella había tenido había sido causado por el orgasmo que le acababa de dar.

Yo. Edward Cullen. Había logrado hacer a Bella Swan venirse. Con mi boca.

Hoy era el mejor día de todos los tiempos.

Lamí y besé su piel, finalmente moviéndome hacia arriba por su cuerpo hasta ser encontrado por hambrientos besos.

—Puedo probarme en ti —dijo, antes de empujar mi hombro hacia atrás y darnos la vuelta. Nos movimos un poco y reajustamos las mantas, y estaba agradecido por el suave pasto debajo de nosotros, y la amortiguación que proveía. Antes de saberlo, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas en mi regazo, inclinada hacia mí y besándome más duro y profundo de lo que nunca había sido besado antes.

—¿Dónde está el preservativo? —preguntó, su mano presionando entre sus piernas y agarrándome.

—Ahí —dije, apuntando al costado. Se enderezó, sus tetas colgando enfrente de mi cara, y era todo lo que podía hacer para no incorporarme y jalar una a mi boca. Agarró el preservativo y lo abrió, después se movió hacia abajo por mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo sentada en mis rodillas.

—¿Alguna vez una chica ha hecho esto por ti?

—¿Qué? —pregunté. Sabía que probablemente sonaba estúpido, pero no me importaba. Mi noche era perfecta y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido una mamada?

Me congelé.

—No —susurré.

—Bien —dijo, y después estaba agachada y no podía ver más su cara. Pero podía sentir sus labios, después chupó mi pene más y más profundo, hasta que pude sentir la punta golpeando su garganta. Comenzó a subir y bajar, apretando y tarareando mientras lo hacía. Su lengua estaba plana contra mi pene, la porosa textura causando el más delicioso tipo de fricción contra la suave piel de mi vara. Nunca había sentido nada como esto, pero si lo que le había hecho a Bella se sentía incluso la mitad de bien de lo que ella me estaba haciendo, podía totalmente entender por qué ella querría eso.

Después de unas cuantas subidas y bajadas más, sentí su boca alejarse de mí, y luché contra el grito que trataba de escapar de mi garganta. Rápidamente se volvió evidente que si ella seguía mucho tiempo, iba a perderme antes de que incluso llegáramos a la parte del sexo. Quería su coño alrededor mío, y traté de reunir valor para decirle que eso era lo que quería.

Afortunadamente para mí, ella estaba un paso adelante, y pronto sentí el preservativo siendo desenrollado sobre mi pene. Bella se acercó, cerniéndose sobre mi erección mientras ella la sostenía en el lugar, la cabeza tocando la calidez de sus pliegues.

—Mírame, quiero ver tus ojos —me susurró. Cuando lo hice, nuestras miradas se bloquearon, y observé con asombro mientras ella lentamente bajaba sobre mí.

—Ugh, mierda —susurré, observándola sentarse suavemente y exhibir sus tetas para mí. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás, y vi sus dientes morder la piel de su labio inferior. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados, y podía decir que ella estaba disfrutando el momento. Yo lo estaba, también, lo que lo hacía mucho mejor.

—Empuja tus caderas hacia mí —dijo, sus manos extendidas sobre mi pecho mientras me usaba para impulsarse. Comenzó a levantarse más alto, dejándose caer sobre mí con más fuerza—. Agarra mis caderas y jálame hacia ti —ordenó, mientras una de sus manos agarraba la mía y la jalaba a su costado. Mi otra mano rápidamente la siguió, y mis dedos se clavaron en su piel.

Nuestra velocidad incrementó, como lo hizo la fuerza de nuestros empujes. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, y yo estaba fascinado por la visión delante mí. La manta que había estado sobre nosotros estaba completamente retirada, extendida sobre mis piernas, y el frío aire escocía mi piel. Podía ver la piel de Bella hormigueando con piel de gallina, pero ella no parecía notarlo, mucho menos disminuir la velocidad. Movía sus manos a la cima de mis muslos, y se reclinaba, su cabeza cayendo más atrás, y mis ojos centrados en su pecho, sus tetas, y su cuello. Era tan increíblemente hermosa, y podía sentirme enamorándome fuerte y rápido de ella.

Después un bajo ardor comenzó en mi estómago. Podía sentir mis dedos comenzar a estremecerse, y todo lo que podía pensar era en cuánto me importaba esta chica. Cuánto la amaba y quería más que esto con ella. Sabía que acercándose la mañana, si ella pensaba que esto era un error, rompería mi corazón. No había forma en que pudiera volver a lo que habíamos sido antes, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Si ella me dejaba ir, sonreiría y le diría que estaba bien, porque quería felicidad para ella. Pero sabía que nunca estaría realmente bien. No para mí, de todas formas. No sin ella.

—Edward, ooooh… —gritó, su voz oyéndose a través del silencio del prado. Sus tetas estaban rebotando arriba y abajo y continuaba levantándose y cayendo sobre mí, y de repente no podía contenerme más. Empujé hacia ella varias veces, más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes, hasta que finalmente me calmé y me sentí palpitar dentro de ella. Mi pene estaba muy caliente, y duro, y empujé unas cuantas veces más antes de que finalmente terminara viniéndome. Justo cuando mi éxtasis estaba terminando, abrí mis ojos y vi sus dedos haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris. Con otro gemido de mi nombre, sentí sus paredes internas apretándose alrededor mío mientras ella continuaba sacudiéndose y retorciéndose sobre mí. Se sentía tan bien, nunca quería dejarla ir. Mi mente estaba intentando encontrar alguna forma en la que pudiera estar dentro de ella así para siempre, y todavía llevar una vida normal.

Después de unos momentos, su cabeza llegó hasta mi cara, y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—¿Cómo estuvo eso? —preguntó, una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.

—Increíble. —No había otra palabra en mi cabeza en este momento. El sexo fue increíble. Ella era increíble. La noche era increíble. Mi vida era increíble.

—Bien —murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante y acostándose sobre mi pecho—. Estuvo bastante bien, ¿eh?

—Espero que sí. Quiero decir, espero que estuviera bien para ti. —Estaba nervioso. Era mi primera vez, estaba seguro de que no logré satisfacerla totalmente.

—Oye —dijo, levantando su cabeza y mirándome—. Estoy feliz, y estuvo increíble. De verdad. —Probablemente, podía ver la duda en mi cara, y comenzó a negar con la cabeza—. Detente, Edward. Fue maravilloso, de verdad. Quiero decir, casi me vengo solamente por el acto en sí, lo que, nunca pasa. Solo usé mi mano porque tú estabas acabando, y no quería lastimarte si seguía adelante.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, seguro. Y quién sabe, quizás la próxima vez durarás más y _acabaré_ solamente por el acto. —Me sonrió, haciéndome sentir mejor conmigo mismo. También, el hecho de que dijera "la próxima vez" no me pasó desapercibido. Ella quería que hubiera una próxima vez. Ya no podía esperar por eso.

—Déjame deshacerme de esto —dije mientras ella se levantaba y yo me sacaba el preservativo usado. Lo puse en el pasto cerca de la manta, planeando tirarlo cuando nos vistiéramos. Hacía frío, y todo lo que de verdad quería era acurrucarme con Bella en las mantas—. Ven aquí —susurré, jalándola contra mí mientras estábamos acostados debajo de la manta, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

—¿Podemos simplemente acostarnos aquí? —preguntó, su cabeza descansando en mi pecho, y su mano frotando arriba y abajo por mi estómago.

—Absolutamente.

Mantuve su cuerpo contra el mío, su pierna moviéndose para descansar sobre la mía, y en un instante, me quedé dormido, mi mente llena de imágenes de la mejor noche de mi vida.

Lo próximo que supe, el sol estaba saliendo. El aire alrededor nuestro estaba calmo, sin sonidos excepto por el agua corriendo a través del estanque y algunos insectos chirriando. Bella estaba todavía al lado mío, y podía sentir sus uñas suavemente rasguñando contra la piel de mi pecho.

—Creo que tu camioneta murió —dijo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, mirando hacia mi camioneta. En efecto, no había sonido proviniendo de ésta—. Oh mierda, olvidé apagarla antes de que nos durmiéramos.

—Está bien, podemos llamar a Rose y Emmett. Estoy segura de que vendrán por nosotros.

Me avergoncé, no queriendo escuchar lo que mi hermana tendría para decir sobre encontrarnos a Bella y a mí solos en el medio de la nada.

—Genial.

Se rio.

—Oye, soy la única quien va a ser gritada y sermoneada. Soy la robacunas quien tomó ventaja del pequeño hermano de Rose. Todo lo que obtendrás es un choque de manos de Emmett y una felicitación.

Eso me hizo reír, porque sabía que probablemente era cierto.

Nos quedamos callados por un tiempo, simplemente abrazándonos y disfrutando del momento.

—Um, así que, ¿crees que puedas mudarte a Seattle el próximo otoño? —preguntó, su cabeza metida debajo de mi barbilla y su mano haciendo círculos nerviosamente en mi pecho.

—No sé, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, estaré ahí. Voy a ir a la escuela de posgrado, así que tengo un par de años más por delante. Solamente pensé que quizás... tú sabes. Quiero decir, si vas para allá, entonces... —Dejó salir una profunda exhalación—. No importa.

—Oye —dije, inclinando mi cabeza contra la de ella un poco más—. Solo dilo, ¿bien? Dime.

Suspiró.

—Solo no quiero que la noche pasada sea la última.

Estaba en silencio, esperando para ver si ella tenía algo más que añadir. Cuando no dijo nada más, moví mi mano a su barbilla y nos acomodé así podíamos mirarnos a los ojos.

—Yo tampoco. Quiero más.

Su cara comenzó a brillar mientras sonreía.

—¿Sí? ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿crees que puedes ir a la Universidad de Washington el próximo otoño? —preguntó con vacilación, sus ojos moviéndose de aquí para allá mientras observaba detenidamente los míos.

—Eso creo —dije con una sonrisa.

—¿El próximo otoño, te mudarás a Seattle? —Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar con lo que parecía ser emoción. Eso hizo a mi corazón acelerarse al ver cuán feliz evidentemente era.

—Bueno, no creo que pueda mudarme en el otoño.

Su cara decayó.

—¿Qué?

Sonreí.

—No creo que pueda mudarme en el otoño, porque estoy planeando mudarme en el verano, tan pronto como mis clases aquí terminen.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara, y sus brazos se movieron para envolverse alrededor de mí. Nuestros labios se encontraron y comenzamos a besarnos, la incliné, empujándola hacia su espalda. Me recosté sobre ella, finalmente encontrando mi lugar entre sus piernas abiertas. Mi pene estaba poniéndose duro por segunda vez, y podía sentir su cuerpo arqueándose hacia mí.

—¿Me muestras lo que tengo que hacer? —pedí suavemente.

Y lo hizo.

Noventa y seis días más tarde, después de cincuenta y un cartas, doscientos setenta y cuatro emails, ochenta y tres chats, ochenta y cinco llamadas tarde en la noche, y alrededor de tres mil mensajes de texto, abandoné Forks, mi camioneta cargada con todo lo que necesitaría. Al final de mis tres horas de viaje, una chica me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, besos tentadores, y un deseo de enseñarme todo lo que alguna vez necesitaría saber.

Y tenía toda la intención de dejarla, por el resto de nuestras vidas.


End file.
